Insurgent (or A new bunch of Initiates)
by ElizaSn000w
Summary: Tris and her fellow initiates have passed their initiation. Now it's time for a new bunch to try their luck in getting Dauntless. Six and Four, their instructors, are scary and lovesick as ever. No war plot. It's overused, yes but I will add things nobody else did. Believe me.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:**** So, first of all, hi :D My name's Aruna and I'm a 13 year old girl from Germany, so please excuse my grammar or spelling mistakes ^^ Also it's kinda obvious that if I ever will try to describe some... scenes... that it will mostly be copied and cutted from other fan fictions. I never got in a fight and never... you know. I wish you all much fun with my story and yeah have fun :D **_

_**Disclaimer:**** I am a 13 year old girl from Germany so it's obvious that I'm not Veronica Roth and don't own Divergent, isn't it?**_

* * *

_**~Prologue~**_

_** ~Tobias~**_

"Do you think a hug would give away too much?", I ask her after she stood up.

"You know what?", she answers and smiles, "I don't care any more"

After that she leans up to kiss me. I feel how her arms go up to my neck as mine travel down to her waist. She folds her arms and pulls me closer to her, making me kiss her even more passionate. This girl is simply driving me crazy. I'd love to stay like this forever but, of course, dear smart-mouth Christina has to speak up and interrupt us.

"Wha-? When? How? Why didn't you tell me?", she yells at my beautiful Tris. Tris' whole body stiffens as Christina explodes like that. When I am about to defend Tris and answer for her, she already starts to defend herself.

"Well, Christina, what exactly would you have thought? Would you have thought that I would have earned my ranking if I would have told you? Would you? For your other questions, let's say that we're dating since the day after Peter, Drew and Al attacked me", Tris snaps. I'm sure that she didn't mean to snap, Christina is her best friend after all, but also I'm kind of relieved that she did.

Tris is about to turn and walk out of the cafeteria when Peter, this motherfucking coward, starts to scream at her.

"So that's how you got first, huh? I never heard of a stiff being a slut!", he shouts, "Let's show everybody that I'm way better in fighting than you, _slut_"

"You mothe-", I start to yell but Tris interrupts me.

"No, that's my fight. It had to be fought some time, Tobias", she whispers and turns to face Peter.

"Fine, _coward_", she spits out an positions herself in the circle the Dauntless formed by now.

"I am no coward, slut. You are", Peter scoffs.

Bad idea. I see how Tris' beautiful eyes get darker and darker the angrier she gets. She brings up her fists, ready to fight. Peter immediately lunges at her but she takes a step to the right so she is behind him. Even if she doesn't have to, she waits until Peter faces her again.

"Not brave enough to beat me, are you slut?"

His comment makes my blood boil with anger. I want to kill him! After all he has done to her _he_ is the one calling her a coward? Luckily Tris takes care of that. She lunges at him, her fist slamming onto his throat. Peter falls back, gasping in urgency for air. But Tris has no mercy, not any more. She swirls around, bringing her foot up in one swift motion and kicks him right under his jaw.

"Are you having fun so far, Peter?", Tris screams at him.

He doesn't answer in words but by trying to grab her foot. The idea is so bad and hilarious that Tris bursts out laughing. I'm about to warn her that Peter throws a fist to her but in exactly that moment she looks up and catches it easily with her hand.

"Don't. Ever. Get. Near. Me. AGAIN!", she yells before slamming her right hand onto his temple, knocking him out effectively, just like I thought her.

Tris turns on her heel and walks towards me, leaving the whole cafeteria in silence.

I must have stared at her open-mouthed because when she reaches me she just says "Close your mouth unless you want to catch flies!"

At that all the Dauntless cheer and clap. When I'm about to crush my lips on Tris', Christina walks to us.

"I-i'm sorry, okay? It's just, you're like a sister to me and I felt kind of betrayed because you didn't tell me. I mean, I told you about Will and all. But I understand why you didn't. Really"

"Christina, seriously, how would 'Hey Christina, oh yeah I wanted to tell you that I'm dating our scary instructor, Four' sound to you? You are the sister I never had, but I mean come on, how would that have sounded? An-and probably you would have thought that I only got first because of Four", Tris says and looks down.

"Tris, everybody knows that you earned that ranking! I mean look at Peter, he's nothing more than some bleeding flesh!", Christina laughs.

"Tris, she's right. You are no slut and I think that everybody is afraid of you, after what you did to that that that coward", I tell her and put my hand under her chin, forcing her to look up. I realize that I could get lost in her eyes and by the way she looks at me, I can tell that she feels just like me. Slowly she leans in to kiss me, her hands wandering to my neck. I can feel how she smiles against the kiss while deepening it.

"Ugh, no PDA please", Christina squeals.

"I love you, Tris", I whisper against her lips when she pulls away.

"I love you, too", she whispers back and smiles. I think I'm up for a game.

"I love you, three"

"I love you, Four", she says looking at me lovingly.

"I love you, Six", I grin, happy that she played along.

"Poor five", she laughs and I laugh with her. Laughing is a nice feeling. Suddenly, I can't resit any more and pick her up, throwing her over my shoulder.

"Put me down this instant, Four!", Tris squeaks, trying to hit me with her tiny fists, but by the way it doesn't hurt, I can tell she isn't really trying.

"Nope", I grin, plopping the p.

"Ugh", she grunts but stops trying to hit me. Keyword _trying_.

When we reach my apartment, I put her down and blush a little about the question I'm going to ask her.

"Uhm, I, well, I wonder if you like, um, only if you want of course, if you-"

"Spit it out, Tobias", Tris grins.

"Iwonderifyouwanttomoveinwithme?", I mutter.

"Could you repeat that for normal humans, please?"

"I wonder if you want to move in with me?", I ask and immediately regret it. Tris looks at me like I would be an alien. Shit. Now I scared the only girl I ever loved.

"You don't have to, just if you, um, want I um-"

"Of course I want to", Tris says and smiles. That day happens to be one of my best days in my entire life.

**~o0o~**

Today's job choosing day and I can tell that Tris is more nervous than she wants to admit.

"Hey, no need to be so nervous", I say and smirk.

"I'm not"

"I may be no Candor but I can still tell if you lie or not", I chuckle.

"So, since we're Dauntless and not Erudite we're not made for long speeches. Tris get your ass here so you can choose. Now", Eric interrupts our little chat. I hate him. I hate him. No one, and I mean no one, knows how much I'd love to go and break his ugly face.

"I will work as a Transfer Instructor and in the Tattoo Parlour, of course only if Tori wants me", Tris says grinning. She knows that Tori wants her, since the day she saw Tris' draws.

"OF COURSE I WANT YOU! WHOEVER DOESN'T WANT YOU IS INSANE!", Tori screams from her spot in the crowd. Tris only smiles in respond and walks down from the stage, a frowning Eric behind her.

"You know that you could take a Leadership position, don't you?", he asks.

"I'm not dumb, Eric. I know that but that would mean that I would have to spend my day with you", Tris shoots back, grinning like an idiot.

"You, dear friend, have a death wish!", Christina laughs.

"Not me!", Tris exclaims and winks. I can't help but laugh even harder, this day couldn't get better.

"Well, I'm quiet tired, see you tomorrow, guys"

"Bye"

"See ya"

"Have fun"

"Use protection"

Wait what?

"Who said that", I ask in Four-Mode. Every finger points to Uriah. Who else?

"Watch it", I tell him in a quiet voice.

**~o0o~**

When we reach my, no our, apartment, I open the door and immediately push Tris against the wall, my lips brushing hers in a teasing way. She tries to deepen the kiss but I don't let her. After some teasing I obey and let her deepen the kiss.

She keeps kissing me while slowly traveling with her hands to my T-Shirt's end.

"Are you sure?", I ask huskily.

"Yes"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**** I'm sorry guys but I don't know what to say here... I don't want to make it lemony or anything else so let's just say that they have IT. Anyway that's only the prologue 'cause the story is about Tris (A.K. SIX SINCE THE DO IT AND SHE GETS OVER HER FEAR OF INTIMACY) and Four being Instructors etc. Have fun with the next chappies and please review so I know if the story is "liked" :D**_

_**~Alpha a.k. Aruna **_


	2. First day of Initiation

_**Author's Note:**** Yay, second chapter :D One question, did you watch the Insurgent trailer? What do you think about the box? I'm kinda confused... since the book didn't say a thing about a box testing Divergents?! I hope they don't change the story too much... If they do they are free to change Allegiant's Ending as well :D I don't want Tris to die... :´( Oh and I have to warn you, some scenes in this chapter are... almost M. No there is no "IT" in this chapter , at least not described... xD I mean some scenes with the Initiates... Just watch it when Tris and Tobias are in the Cafeteria... something might happen there...**_

_**Disclaimer:**** I am a 13 year old girl from Germany so it's obvious that I'm not Veronica Roth and don't own Divergent, isn't it? Yes, I'm going to use the same Disclaimer every time. Lol.**_

* * *

_**~Chapter One~**_

_**~Tris~**_

"Excited?", Tobias asks me.

"Absolutely!", I answer and grin, "I'm so ready to scare the shit out of the new Initiates! Oh and I think we should let the Initiates find out about us. I mean Bea and Tob both need a relationship"

"That's my girl"

"Well, Four, I had an great example"

"Well, Six, you're an great example yourself", Tobias says and winks causing me to blush. I hate that. Why do I always have to blush? My thoughts are interrupted by a loud scream and seconds later a bundle of grey hits the net. Abnegation.

"What's your name, Stiff?", I ask harshly as I pull him out of the net.

"N-Noah?", he stutters out.

"Was that a question?", I ask raising my eyebrow.

"N-no"

"First jumper, Noah!", I yell causing the Dauntless to cheer, clap and scream his name.

We end up with 8 Transfers and 14 Dauntless-Borns.

Noah – Abnegation, brown hair, brown eyes

Bella – Erudite, black hair, green eyes, keeps googling at Tobias

Liz – Erudite, brown hair, green eyes, reminds me of myself

Tom – Erudite, carrot-red hair, dark-brown eyes, keeps staring at me

Gus – Erudite, light-brown hair, brown eyes, making friends with Hazel

Hazel – Candor, brown hair, blue eyes, making friends with Gus

Emily – Candor, blond hair, grey eyes, keeps googling at Tobias

Charlie – Candor, black hair, blue eyes, keeps looking at me

Amy – Amity, blond hair, blue eyes, keeps googling at Tobias

"Dauntless-Borns with me and Uriah! I assume you don't need a tour of this place", Christina shouts and walks away.

"My name is Four and to my right is Six. We will be your Inst-", Four starts but is interrupted by a Candor with her very original question.

"You mean like the numbers? What were One, Two, Three and Five already given away?", a Candor asks. I think it was Emily. Tobias is about to walk to her but I gladly take care of that.

"What's your name, Candor?", I ask harshly.

"Emily", she answers obviously not intimidated.

"Well, _Candor_, the first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut, okay? If anyone here wanted to put up with Candor-smart-mouths, he or she would have joined their faction", I snap especially not using her name. She backs away.

"Serves you well, bitch", I mutter so only she can hear it. I think I like this job.

Emily shoots me a glare which I gladly return. No one smart-mouths about my well earned name.

"So before I was interrupted I was about to tell you that me and Six will be your Instructors for the next weeks. Six normally works in the Tatoo Parlour and I in the Controll Room. Since we are twenty-two people twelve will be cut. Now follow us to the pit", Tobias says. Well he's not Tobias any more. He's Four.

"Had fun?", he asks me whispering.

"Yep", I answer popping the p.

While we walked I heard several "Four's hot" or "Six is hot" or even "Nah, Six is way hotter than Four" but I tried to ignore them. Just some stupid Initiates hitting on their Instructors.

"This here is the Pit! It's the place you will probably spend the most time at. You can practically do almost everything you want. The two big doors on my right lead to the Cafeteria and I suppose the name says what you do there", Tobias says. Is that a smile I see on his lips?

"Follow me", I shout leading the Initiates to the Chasm. My hands cramp around the metal. Al. Al died here because of me. Because I didn't forgive him. Tobias seems to know what I'm thinking about because he gives me a light smile.

"The river under me is called Chasm. It represents the thin line between bravery and idiocy. One daredevil jump down there and there is nothing left to put into a grave. It already happened and it will happen again. You've been warned", I yell trying to be louder than the thunderous water under me, "Now let's go eat something, I'm starving!"

We enter the Cafeteria and are immediately greeted by a loud wall of sounds.

"Get yourself a seat and something to eat", I shout turning to our friend's table.

"Wow! That are the only Initiates?", someone shouts.

"I bet only a half will survive with Six and Four as Instructors", someone on my right yells.

"Those girl's Initiation will be like hell!", someone laughs.

"Those people mostly talk about me and you, you know that?", I tell Tobias hoping that he heard me.

"Yeah, Six. We two are interesting so I never expected something else", he answers smiling.

"Stop smiling, Four", I grin.

"Says the right person", he pouts.

"I completely agree", I chuckle and laugh when I see his face, "Aww, is Baby-Four sad?"

"Stop unless you want me to kiss you right now"

"You wouldn't!", I exclaim.

Our friends all greet us when we finally reach the table.

"So what do you think of you Initiates so far?"

"They are way too full of themselves!", Christina exclaims, "What about yours? I heard you already scared the hell out of one?"

"Yeah some stupid Candor girl with an really original question", Tobias answers for me laughing.

"I'm not stupid and she didn't scare me", a voice behind me says. Emily. I turn around to tell her to leave but she already dropped herself between me and Tobias.

"You're hot, you know that?", she whispers to him seductively. I can't help but stare. She is not really doing that right now, is she?

"What do you want, Initiate?", Tobias ask emotionless.

"You"

"Gross. I have a girlfriend, Initiate, so go away before I make yo go away", Tobias snaps in his intimidating Four voice. Hah! Let's see what you answer now, bitch!

"Oh, she doesn't have to know", Emily says pressing her body against Tobias'. At that the whole table cracks up, including me.

"What?", Emily asks looking confused but I see how her hand slowly travels to his trousers. That kid is not normal in it's head, is it?

"Well his girlfriend will most likely know already since she works in the Control Room", Uriah says smirking.

"I bet I'm way better than her at that", Emily says turning around to crash her lips on Tobias'. From the corner of my eye I see how her hand slips into his trousers causing my vision to get red. I'm ready to beat her into a bloody pulp when Christina stops me.

"Let Four get done with that", she whispers.

"Fine", I grunt and turn back to Tobias and Emily. What I see, shocks me. Emily isn't really Emily any more but a bloody bundle of clothes. One arm, the one who was in his trousers, stands up in an painful looking angle.

"Ouch", I whisper back to Christina and laugh. Gladly, Christina laughs back just like the whole table.

"Never mess with dear Four", Marlene chokes out between laughs.

"Did you guys even see what she was trying?", Tobias asks in a high voice. I realize that he's breathing hard.

"Yep. She tried to turn you on", Shauna says.

"It looked like she was about to rape you", Lynn says exaggerating like always.

"T-Tris I-I didn't want that! I-I... D-Don't think something w-wrong!", Tobias exclaims with pleading eyes.

"I know", I smile a light smile. "Bea won't be angry as well, I'll go talk to her and explain everything. Go home, okay? I'll take care of that Initiates"

"Initiates", I shout, "Let's go" I slowly walk out of the cafeteria, waiting for the Initiates to come. "And would somebody please get her to the Infirmary? I actually don't feel like eating in a place smelling like blood"

The walk to the dorms takes five more minutes. Five minutes full of Initiates talking about me or Tobias.

"One information for you. Hitting on your Instructors doesn't give you a better Ranking. It won't help you in the first Stage, not in the Second and clearly not in the third. I suggest you should better concentrate on Initiation instead of planing how to get Four to like you. Yes, Bella, I heard you. Another information especially for you, Four has a girlfriend. And this girlfriend accidentally is one of my best friends. I warned you. For the others, this is the place you will sleep at for the next weeks. I expect you tomorrow at 8 o'clock in the Trainingroom. You're late, you're Factionless", I say leaning on a wall. The Initiates get into the room and get their beds. Most won't stay in Dauntless. Bella is a completely different story. To me she looks like someone being able to do whatever is needed to get what she wants. And it's obvious that she wants Tobias. I'm so sunk in my thoughts that I don't realize that Charlie stands next to me, observing me, until I hear him clearing his throat.

"I was wondering if you're single, babe?", he asks in a seductive voice. Or at least he thinks it is seductive.

"I have a boyfriend", I simply answer and turn to leave.

"Who is he, babe?"

"Someone you should be afraid of", I say.

"Don't worry, babe. He won't do anything any more to you. I'll take care of you, babe"

"Stop calling me 'babe'", I'm already on mine and Tobias apartment's corridor.

"But you are my babe", Charlie whispers before pushing me up the wall trying to kiss me. Keyword, trying. Before his lips reach mine I kick him where it counts causing him to fall on the ground.

"Never. And I mean never, touch me again or it will end worse than this time", I hiss in a low voice.

"Soon you will be mine", he only answers holding his arms protectively over his shin.

I stop in my tracks.

"What was that, Initiate?", I ask in a quiet, dangerous voice.

"I said. Soon you will be mine", he answers with a maniac like grin on his face. By now my blood boils with anger, this Initiates don't understand what you tell them! I ball my fist and hit his temple knocking him out. Without looking back I turn around and walk to mine and Tobias' apartment.

"Is everything okay?", I ask Tobias after I shut the door.

"How would you feel after an stupid Initiate turned you on in front of your girlfriend and the whole Cafeteria?", Tobias asks back with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Probably pissed of? Guess what happened seconds ago", I answer grinning. Why am I grinning after someone tried to kiss me?

"Spit it out, Tris. What happened to you?", Tobias asks lightly worried.

"I got the occasion to beat someone up. You remember that Candor boy, Charlie?"

"Yes", he answers holding the e for some moments.

"He kind of tried to kiss me. Didn't work out so well for him", I chuckle.

"What?", Tobias shouts.

"An Initiate tried to kiss me but I beat him up before he was able to", I repeat still chuckling.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I already told you that I beat him up before he was able to do anything"

"I'm just worried"

"I know you are but, believe me, that boy won't get anywhere near me in the next time"

"I love you more than you think, you know that?"

"I know. I love you, too", I answer and lean in to give him a sweet kiss. It was supposed to be a sweet kiss but it turned out to be more of an passionate kiss.

"Tobias", I moan as he sucks at the sensitive spot on my neck.

"Yes, Tris?"

"D-Don't stop. P-Please", I stutter out. I wonder how I even managed it to say something.

**~o0o~**

_Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeep._

I hate that alarm. Still I turn around to face it. 06:54

"Wake up, handsome", I whisper shaking him lightly.

"Good morning, beautiful"

"Good morning, handsome"

"Come, we have to get ready for the Initiates", Tobias murmurs and gets up.

"For the idiots you mean", I grunt. "I wonder if someone will be late"

"I personally hope that it will be that Candor-boy you spoke of yesterday"

"Shower's reserved for me!", I shout and run to the bathroom laughing. When I eventually get out of the bathroom I have a black top, which shows all three ravens and both, the Abnegation and the Dauntless, tattoos, black, skinny jeans my favourite black boots and a black leather-jacket on. My normally grey eyes are now bright-blue, thanks to the mascara and eye-liner and how all those make-up things are called.

"W-wow. You look beautiful, dear", Tobias stutters out.

"Oh. My intention was to look intimidating", I say mock-sad.

"Nobody is as intimidating as you are, love", Tobias murmurs while he walks behind me to the bathroom. "Grab me a muffin, will you?"

"Sure, Tobias, anything for my big baby-bear. I'll wait for you in the Trainingroom", I laugh and run out of the apartment.

The cafeteria is almost full and it's only 7:23. Half an hour to eat, run to the Trainingroom and prepare everything for training, that's clearly enough.

I look at my grey watch again, 7:55, where the hell is Tobias?

"I'm right behind you, dear", Tobias says from behind me. Looks like I spoke the last thing out loud. "So, where's my muffin?"

"Right here, Four", I throw the muffin to him. He looks at me questioningly but I only turn to face the Transfers. Everyone but Emily and Charlie is here. Initiation will be worse than hell for both.

"The first thing you'll learn today is how to shoot. The second how to win a fight. Shooting's practical, fighting just a lesson. You'll have enough time to fight until Initiation ends". Without even looking at the Initiates Tobias throws everyone a gun. "Your presence shows that you know how to jump on and off a train, so I don't need to show you that any more"

It shouldn't have wondered me that Tobias would use the same phrases like last year.

"Initiation contains three phases. We will rank your progress and performance in every single one. The results won't affect your ranking in the same way, so you can change your rank, even if it's almost impossible, during Initiation", I complete.

The Initiates stare at the weapons in their hands, like they would be dangerous. Which they clearly are.

"We are convinced that you can get over cowardice by training. Cowardice means that you can't act in dangerous times", Tobias explains. "That's why every phase has a target to prepare you in a special way. Phase one aims your physical forces, the second mostly your emotions and the third is mental"

"But what...", Tom says yawning, "has bravery to do with the fact that I fire a gun?"

Just like he did with Peter, Tobias aims and arms his gun pointing it at Tom's head.

"Wake up, you idiot", Tobias snaps at him. "You're holding a loaded gun in your hand so act like it"

"To answer your question: If you are prepared to defend yourself you probably won't cry after your mother when it depends", I repeat Tobias' phrase from last year. If we already are in the 'Say the same thing like last year' thing I can act after it as well.

"Now move your asses and get the hell to the targets!", Tobias shouts scaring everyone but me and the Amity girl who raises her hand.

"Yes?", I ask looking at her.

"Well, Emily and Charlie are both friends of me and I just wonder where they are?" Where the hell could somebody beat up like Emily be but in the Infirmary? Oh, wait, we never showed them the Infirmary.

"Everybody stop, that could be interesting for you all", I shout waiting for them to stop and face me. "Probably everyone in this room saw the little show yesterday in the Cafeteria. If not let's just say that an Initiate, Emily, tried to uhm, what's the right word, Four?"

"Rape, Turn on, use whatever you want to"

"Well like Four said, Emily tried to 'rape' him. I can only say that that what's left of Emily is in the Infirmary right now. Charlie as well. You boys can ask him why, maybe he'll tell you and you won't try the same thing like him. Now get shooting again"

The Initiates turn to face their targets again, but I see how some still think about what I just told them.

After an hour everybody but Tom hit the target.

"Would you mind to explain why you are the only one who hasn't hit the target yet, Initiate?", I snap locking my eyes with his. Not in a seductive way but in an intimidating and dangerous way, a way that says 'Don't mess with me and answer fast'.

"I still don't see the idea in it and nobody showed us how to fire it so it's logical that I'm not capable of firing it", he answers sounding exactly like you would expect someone to sound like from Erudite. Snobby and smart-mouthy.

"Well no one was showed how to fire it, still everyone but you already hit the target. I suppose you should try to copy them and do better than everyone in this room. You won't get to eat until you don't hit Bullseye at least five times"

"Y-yes, Six", his face is emotionless but the fear is clearly in his eyes and voice. I return to my place next to Tobias and start day-dreaming.

"Okay now, everyone stop!", Tobias shouts snapping me out of my trance. "Be back in exactly one hour or consider yourself Factionless"

"Tom, you stay and show me if you did what I told you", I interrupt. Tobias raises his eyebrow but I lightly shake my head.

"Go on, shoot", I snap at Tom.

He shakily raises his gun, aiming at the target. It takes some moments but he finally fires the gun. Probably two centimetres next to Bullseye.

"Since I'm starving and you only missed like two centimetres I'll let you get away with it this time. But I warn you, next time you'll hang over the chasm"

"Y-yes, Six. T-Thanks Six", Tom stutters out and rapidly leaves the room.

"Finally alone", Tobias murmurs next to my ear before pressing his lips onto mine. At this my brain switches on automatic and moves my arms up to his shoulders. His travel down to my lower back. We make out like this for five more Minutes before we go to the Cafeteria, hand in hand. Right before I push the doors open, I let go of his hand. When we reach the table we are, once again, greeted by all our friends.

"So, where have you two been? Lunch started like ten minutes ago", Christina teases.

"We've cleaned up the place", I lie. No hand-wiping, no cheek-biting, nothing to make Christina suspicious. She eyes me but finally nods like saying 'Fine, I believe you'.

"So, Party at mine at 9 o'clock, okay? No one is excused, so I expect you all to be there. We'll play CoD so wear layers! And tell the Initiates as well", Uriah and Zeke announce. I rapidly stand up so I can get away from Christina fast.

"Si-hix? Ready for shopping?", she shouts behind me.

I start to run, gladly I have always been faster than her.

"Never!", I shout back and head to mine and Tobias' apartment. When I finally enter it and shut the door behind me, the view in front of me shocks me. The whole place is trashed. I slowly walk through the ruins of our furniture, searching my phone I left here. Eventually I found it and am already half out of the door when I hear a voice I hoped never to hear.

"May I ask why you are in my son's apartment?", Marcus asks in a calm and quiet voice, just like Abnegation do.

"I live here so the question is, what are you doing in my apartment? Trashing it?", I shoot back. "Oh, and by the way, he isn't your son. A son isn't abused for years"

"Looks like he told you lies about his past. I never abused him, I only taught him"

"Sure. You taught him by wiping him", I snap.

"Watch it, Beatrice", he replies. "You are talking to your leader"

"It's Tris to you, Marcus. And only for your information, I'm in Dauntless here, not Abnegation. You aren't my leader", I calmly say and reach for the knife in my boot. I cover the movement with a scratch at my ankle and rapidly put the knife in my belt's back.

"I think you need to be taught how to talk to me as well", Marcus smirks taking his belt off. Before he smacks it down, he fastly leans in and kisses me on the lips, passionately.

"I wouldn't have done that if I was you", I simply answer.

"And why?"

"Never attack someone who's better at fighting than you", now it's my turn to smirk. I don't wait for Marcus to react and immediately lunge at him, fists ready to beat the crap out of him. My left hand hits him on the throat, my right one in the stomach. Marcus falls over, his belt still in his hand. From the bottom he raises his hand ready to smack it down again, and slowly stands up, but I'm faster. I run behind him and kick him in the back causing him to fall back onto the ground. Slowly I walk around him and put one foot directly under his jaw.

"Never. And I mean never, get anywhere near me again, understood? Next time you won't get away with only a broken wrist", he looks at me questioningly but I only take my foot from under his jaw and step onto his belt-holding hand. He screams and I must admit, I enjoy it. Instead of bringing him to the Infirmary, how I normally should, I let him lay down there on the ground and go to find Tobias. The watch says 2:58 so he probably already is in the Trainingroom.

**~o0o~**

"Four? I think I need your help with something", I interrupt him. He was about to show the Initiates some kicks and punches.

"What's up, Six?", he asks. I don't answer but walk to him and whisper-tell him the whole story with Marcus. His whole body stiffens.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. The last time I say him, he was laying on the ground with a broken wrist, after the trashed our apartment and tried to uhm, you know", I whisper not wanting the Initiates to hear what we talk.

"Okay, Initiates, go get yourself a punching bag and start", Tobias yells.

**~o0o~**

When we reach the apartment Marcus is already gone and only a grey letter is left.

_Dear Beatrice,_

_I can gladly inform you, that this wasn't the last time you'll have to see me. I really like your apartment, so I think I'll drop by soon again, can't wait to see you again. Oh, and only for your information, your lips are as soft as a baby's ass, I like them. Greet Tobias from me, will you?_

_And before I forget it, your father is a good friend of mine and I agreed to show him my teaching methodes, maybe your mother needs to be teached as well._

_ Love,_

_ Marcus Eaton_

* * *

_**Author's Note: So yeah, what do you think? 4315 words... that's the longest chapter I've ever written xD I'm sorry if Marcus isn't "played" that good... I'm not a psycho so I have no idea how they think... :D Hope you don't hate me for it xD Hope you don't hate me for it xD **_

_**Stay tuned,**_

_**~Alpha **_


	3. Capture the Flag

_**Author's Note:**** So, yeah, first of all, sorry for making you guys wait so long, but I really had stuff to do and almost no time for myself and so on and so on... Anyway, I'm here with another chappie, yay :D But, I recommend you to read the first chapter again (First day of Initiation) because a) I rewrote some things, maybe important ones b) you most likely already forgot everything that happened 3 :3 Oh, and there will happen much more than only Capture the Flag but I have no other idea for a headline so... you're stuck with it =P Hehe... I'm evil... nah I'm not... or am I?**_

_**~Alpha**_

* * *

_**~Capture the Flag~**_

_**~Tris~**_

"Okay" Now Marcus really fucked up things with me. First he trashes our apartment, then he wants to abuse me and now he intends to abuse my parents?

"I don't think that I'll be able to go to training tomorrow"

"Tris, please, don't go. Tonight's Capture the Flag and we need to kick Christina's ass, remember? An-and it's dangerous!", Tobias pleads.

"Fine, I'll stay tonight, but tomorrow I'll leave and get his motherfucking ass into prison", I grumble. Tobias picks me up and carries me to bed, gently putting me down.

"I love you", he murmurs before wrapping his arms around me, driving me to sleep.

"I love you, too", I respond and close my eyes.

**~o0o~**

_Beeep. Beeeep. Beeeeep!_

The alarm wakes us. I groan and slam my hand onto it, trying to shut it, but it doesn't work. The alarms keeps beeping.

"Ugh, Tobias, do _something_!", I mumble hiding under the blanket.

"Fine, fine", he mumbles back and caps the cable. "Happy?", he asks when the alarm stops.

"Very", I answer and cuddle back next to him. We start drifting back to sleep when I realize why the annoying alarm woke us. Capture the Flag.

"Wake up!", I shout running to the bathroom.

"Why.. It's not.. ah... six o'clock yet, we can... ah... keep sleeping", he yawns.

"It's eleven and the alarm woke us because of Capture the Flag!", I yell and turn on the water. When I eventually finish I reach for the towel but I'm only greeted by cold, hard metal. Shoot! I forgot to lock the door.

"Give me the towel, Tobias. I know that you are there", I say sounding annoyed.

"But I don't want to"

"Tobias, I'm not in the mood", I groan. Then my lips curl into a smile and I walk out of the shower, completely naked. He stares at me, frozen, so I simply grab my towel and walk out of the room, swinging my hips.

"Your fault", I grin and change. "Now come, we have to wake some Initiates"

We walk to the dorms and storm in.

"Get the hell outta here and move to the train. Be there at midnight or consider yourself Factionless!", I yell and walk out. "Have you... seen their... faces?", I ask between laughs.

"Priceless", he chuckles.

Five minutes later we are at the rails and wait for Christina, Uriah and all the Initiates.

"We still have some time left until they come", Tobias whispers seductively.

"Have we?", I ask back using the same tone as he did.

"Yeah. And I think I know what I'll do", he says before crashing his lips onto mine. Without thinking about the fact that the Initiates will be here soon, I deepen the kiss, smiling against his lips. He traces my bottom lip with his tongue, pleading for entrance. I guarantee, bringing my hands up to his hair.

"Uhm, guys, I don't want to interrupt you, but the Initiates will be here soon", Christina interrupts us.

"Oh, you aren't interrupting _anything_", I wink at her.

"Sure, darling", she grins.

"What did you call me?", I screech.

"Darling", Christina laughs.

"Ugh", I groan. "Anyway, they're coming so no 'darlings' when they're here", I chuckle. The Initiates are far away and the train's light already shines through the night.

"Hurry up!", I scream at them, hoping that they hear me over the distance. "Where's Uriah?"

"Right behind you, Trissy"

"Never – and I mean it – never call me that again!", I yell at Uriah.

"S-sorry, Six", he stutters, obviously intimidated.

"Good boy"

The Initiates arrive at the same time like the train. I run next to it for a while until I finally grab the handle and throw myself into the train. It still doesn't look as elegant as it looks when Tobias does, but it looks better than by anyone else.

"For those who don't know what's happening, we'll play Capture the Flag, a Dauntless tradition", Tobias shouts when everyone jumped on. "Uriah, you can pick first"

"What, do you need an excuse for loosing?", Uriah grins, mocking Tobias.

"Fine, then I'll choose first. Liz!"

"Tom"

"Hazel"

"Charlie"

"Gus"

"Bella"

"Noah"

"Emily"

"Fine, then we'll get Amy"

After that Uriah and Tobias choose between the Dauntless Borns and the Members but I'm too lazy to listen.

"My team gets off first", Tobias yells and we jump off.

"Ferris Wheel?", I ask.

He nods grinning and we run away, letting the Initiates all alone.

"Wait, we didn't tell them what Capture the Flag is and how the paintballguns work", I say stopping.

"They'll find out, they have Dauntless Borns in the team, don't they?"

I'm about to respond when someone else does.

"Hey!", someone shouts. "Where are you going? You're supposed to instruct not to leave! How are those things even working and when is the game won?"

"You're the Initiates, not we. It's your game. Ask the Dauntless Borns, they'll answer all your questions", Tobias shouts over his shoulder grabbing my hand and running towards the Ferris Wheel.

"Wasn't it a bit too obvious that you grabbed my hand?", I ask when we arrive at the bottom.

"I want them to find out so I can do more of this", he says before crashing his lips against mine, again.

"I love you", I murmur after pulling away.

"I love you more"

"Not possible"

I put my foot on the first bar and start climbing the enormous wheel. When I'm half way up, I realize that Tobias isn't anywhere near.

"Four, where are you?", I shout, not using his name since Initiates could be near.

"Look up and you'll see me", Tobias answers. I do as he said and see him sitting on the platform, watching the moonrise.

"How did you get there so fast?", I ask when I reach the platform.

"There's a ladder on the other side as well", he says in a duh!-voice.

"Isn't it beautiful?", I whisper looking at the stars over me.

"It is. But not as beautiful as you are", he says looking into my eyes. "Nothing is"

"That's not true but thank you, anyway", I mumble looking down. I still don't understand what he sees in me. There are no curves, no immense boobs nor a big ass, I am skinny and plain.

"That's not true, Tris. You have curves and everything else, you just don't see it", Tobias whispers next to my ear. Oops.

"If you say so", I sigh watching some falling stars. "Look, you have a wish"

"I wish that you would finally see how brave, strong, smart, kind, selfless and beautiful you are", he says, folding his hands like he would pray.

"How could I see something that doesn't exist, Tobias?", I whisper looking down.

"By accepting that it does exist"

"Oh, Tobias", I sigh leaning back, resting my head on his rock hard abs.

"You know, you're right", he says. "Life here is wonderful"

"When did I ever say that?", I ask confused. I can't remember to ever have said something like that.

"You didn't. But your eyes do almost all the time", he turns my head so I look right into his beautiful blue eyes. "They have a fire in them. A fire that never dies, have you ever realized that? Even when you are afraid, your eyes still shine like you just woke up. Nothing shuts you down, everything just wakes you up more and more. That's why I fell in love with you, Tris. You aren't like the other girls, you are special. You are the one who saved me, you know. Initially I wanted to leave last year. Maybe go to the Factionless, maybe past the fence, I don't know. But then you came. You fell down that net and immediately I knew that I fell for you, I fell for you the second I looked into those eyes."

"I love you, too", I whisper.

I lean in and give him a feather-light kiss. "And I believe you"

"I love you, three"

"I love you, Four"

"I love you, Six. Forever-"

"And always", I finish melting into him. He wraps his arms around me and we stay like this, watching the wide, wide, wide black space above us, wondering what could be out there. And who.

**~o0o~**

"We won!", a quiet voice shouts.

"Looks like the game ended – and we have to go"

He sighs but we stand up and climb down. My hand finds it's way to his and we jog to the place where the voices come from.

"Looks like you beat us without even participating", Christina's voice chuckles from behind.

"And why do you think that we didn't participate?", Tobias asks smirking.

"You two come from the Ferris Wheel where you most likely sat the whole time making out"

"We didn't make out", I smile and look up at the sky.

She looks at me in shock – she probably saw that I didn't lie – but doesn't say anything. We jog back to the tracks where all of our team scream in joy.

"Nobody can beat your team", I smirk at Tobias.

"Wrong. Nobody can beat _our_ team", Tobias smiles, giving me a peck on the lips.

"Do you really have to kiss everywhere?", Christina mocks.

"Yeah", Tobias and I reply in unison. She groans but accepts it, starting to jog towards the train – which arrived by now.

"Everybody jump on!", Uriah shouts and runs next to the train.

"Come, let's go", Tobias says and starts jogging towards the train. Again, I run a while before throwing myself onto the wagon.

It takes a while but finally it's time to jump off.

"On three", Tobias voice whispers next to my ear. I don't respond but nod in agreement.

"One"

"Two"

"Three", he says and we jump out of the train. A sharp pain shoots through my left foot as I land on the grass. I bite my cheek so I wouldn't have to scream in pain but I grab Tobias' arm.

"What's wrong?", Tobias asks in a higher voice than normally.

"Just my foot. I'll go to the Infirmary and see what happened, okay?"

He nods but I see the fear in his eyes. It makes me smile, he cares about me. I turn around and walk away, heading to the Infirmary, leaving the Initiates behind.

**~o0o~**

The doctors said that it wasn't something serious so they only gave me some painkillers. I leave the Infirmary and head home. When I eventually reach the right corridor, I see that Tobias waits in front of the apartment.

"I forgot the keys", he simply says.

"Sure. You didn't want to wait for me or something like that", I smirk.

"Where did you get that from?", he smirks back and leans in to kiss me. I fumble with the keys and finally open the door escaping his grip.

"Oh you won't go anywhere", Tobias grins an pushes me up the wall inside the apartment. He crashes his lips against mine and pleads for entrance. I decide to tease him a bit and move my mouth away from his. My lips travel the way from his mouth to his jaw leaving open-mouth kisses everywhere and from there to his neck sucking gently at it. He grunts and I feel a light bulge forming in his pants, causing me to smile against his skin.

"A bit horny are we?", I grin and wrap my legs around his waist.

"This is what you do to me, Beatrice Prior", he mumbles and moves his mouth up to my ear. I whimper when his tongue flickers around the top of my ear.

"Horny yourself, huh?"

"Oh, Tobias", I moan and lock his lips again with mine, tracing his bottom lip with my tongue pleading for entrance. He opens his mouth and our tongues dance their passionate dance until someone clears his throat. I stiffen and turn my head to the direction the sound came from. The person I see there is no one else than my mother.

"Um, hey mum", I say scratching my neck nervously. She just saw me making out with my Instructor.

"Hello Tris, Tobias", my mum replies. Wait how does she know his name? "You just moaned his name", she answers raising an eyebrow. Crap. "Anyway, I see you settled in well?"

"Um, uh, yeah sure", I stutter still shocked from the fact that she heard everything.

"If I may ask, ma'am, how did you get in here? Do I have to repair that door? A-and please call me Four in public", Tobias asks politely.

"A-and why are you here, anyway?", I ask curiously.

"For your question, To-Four, no you don't have to repair that door. When I was younger I learned how to pick locks and that's how I got into this place. But I think that I should speak under four eyes about the question why I am here", mum says and points to the couch.

"You can talk in front of him, mum, I trust him with my life", I smile and sit down, dragging Tobias with me.

"Okay. You know, after you and Caleb left your father became quiet... selfish. He would slap and beat me when I would argue with him. Also he became good friends with Marcus Eaton. To be honest, I don't think that that was such a good idea, Marcus changed him. Anyway I already thought about leaving Andrew but I kind of didn't want to since I almost spent my whole life with him. Yesterday I came back from a stressful day at work and just guess what I saw. I wasn't greeted by a caring, loving husband, no, I was greeted by a cheater. He was lying on top of Jeanine Matthews, the Erudite leader, making out with her on _our_ couch, so I kinda just packed my stuff and came here. Dauntless is the Faction I was born in and Max agreed to welcome me back if I could prove my skills in knife-throwing, fighting and shooting. But that's enough about me, tell me something about you Tris, please", mum continues.

"He did what to you?", I scream panicking. My father beating my mother? What the hell?

"I told you Tris, but it wasn't that bad, believe me", mum calms me down.

"He'll pay for that", I mumble slowly standing up. "Tobias, I'll be back soon"

I turn on my heel, grab a gun and some knifes and storm out of the room. I can't believe it, how could he? When I left Abnegation they were completely in love and now he beats her up and makes out with Jeanine?

"Wait!", Tobias shouts from far behind me. "Tris, wait, please! If I can't stop you then please let me go with you!"

"This is my business not yours, Four", I yell over my shoulder ignoring the curious stares.

"Beatrice! You will not go there! I don't allow it!", mum whisper-yells into my ear. I stop dead in tracks and turn around. How did she get here so fast?

"It's Six in official, mum and you can't keep me from doing anything here", I say deadly quiet.

"I can't but he can", she says and points to Tobias.

"Tris, please, don't go", he pleads. "I couldn't live with it if you would get hurt"

"Fine", I groan. "But only because I'm starving. Let's go grab some food"

"I'll go and buy some new clothes before. See you two there", mum shouts and turns to leave.

"She's nice", Tobias whispers and grabs my hand dragging me to the cafeteria.

"Yes, yes she is", I reply. My thoughts fly away from the glaring Initiates and the food in front of me to my old house. The place I lived at for more than sixteen years, the place I thought myself save for more than sixteen years. It almost seems like it's nowhere save for me. It isn't save at home nor here where the Divergents are hunted and killed. Seconds ago I was thinking about everything I learned the past months and now I only see black.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**** Yeah... 32083 words full of Dam dam daaam's... Tris' mum saw her making out *grin* :D And then she beat her father up... yeah... lol... Oh and I have one request for you guys, don't hate Andrew too much, will ya? I won't tell you why but just don't okay... I don't want him to be hated... he's totally okay... =) And I can only say that, yes, this is a no-war story. But that doesn't mean that it will be a normal, fluffy story all the time... nah... never :) Not with me as the author... Mwhahahaha :P I love ya aaaaaalllll 3 :3**_

_**A little fact about this chapter: I wrote this chapter like FIVE times... from the BEGINNING... so something around 3000 words EVERY FUCKING SINGLE TIME! UGH...**_

_**Stay tuned, **_

_**~Alpha **_

_**\/**_

**_''_**

_**U ← That's supposed to be an evil smiley... WTF is wrong with me?! =P**_


	4. CTF A new point of the View

_**Author's Note:**** I'll explain at the end why that one is once again about CtF and why it is from Liz' PoV... just enjoy. Even if you can't enjoy, just try 3 **_

_**~Eliza :3**_

_**~Capture the Flag ~ Another Point of the View~**_

_**~Liz~**_

"Get the hell outta here and move to the train. Be there at midnight or consider yourself Factionless!", Six' voice yells and I see her shadow walking out of the room. I have to admit, I haven't slept a bit. My aptitude test results kept me awake since I heard about them. I am Divergent. I am a threat to the people... or ain't I? Still thinking about stuff I grab the black top and the black jeans and throw them on, running out of the room. I don't want to be Factionless, I can't! When I eventually reach the rails I see something unexpected. Six and Four are making out and the other Instructor – I think it was Chris – runs towards them.

"Uhm, guys, I don't want to interrupt you, but the Initiates will be here soon", she interrupts them.

"Oh, you aren't interrupting anything", Six grins and winks at her.

"Sure, darling", I hear Chris answer. _Darling_?

"What did you call me?", Six screeches.

"Darling", Chris laughs.

Six groans and tells Chris to not call her 'darling' any more when 'they', obviously we the Initiates, are here. I see her looking in my direction and I stiffen. I hope she didn't see me. But she doesn't look at me, she looks past me. I turn my head and see the others running towards our Instructors.

"Hurry up!", Six screams and I start running towards them as well. "Where's Uriah?"

Isn't that the other Instructor?

"Right behind you, Trissy", the other Instructor – Uriah – mocks Six. _Trissy_? Is Six only a nickname?

"Never – and I mean it – never call me that again!", Six yells at Uriah. He backs away, obviously intimidated by her.

"S-sorry, Six", he stutters.

"Good boy", she mutters and then turns around to run next to the train for a while, like everyone else and then jump onto it.

"For those who don't know what's happening, we'll play Capture the Flag, a Dauntless tradition", Four shouts when everyone jumped on the train. "Uriah, you can pick first"

"What, do you need an excuse for loosing?", Instructor Uriah says grinning, probably trying to mock Four. Not such an good idea.

"Fine, then I'll choose first. Liz!" Wait, what? He chose _me_ first?

"Tom"

"Hazel" Phew, at least one friend in the same team like me.

"Charlie"

"Gus" Seems like the luck's with me today...

"Bella"

"Noah"

"Emily"

"Fine then we'll get Amy", Four says sounding annoyed. After that Instructor Uriah and Four turn around and choose between the Dauntless Born and the older Members, but there are too many names so after a second I forget every single one.

"My team gets off first", Four yells and we jump off. I see Six murmuring something to Four and they start grinning, running away. I don't listen to my fellow Initiates but watch them run away. Suddenly they stop.

"Hey! Where are you going? You're supposed to instruct not to leave! How are those things even working and when is the game won?", Amy shouts after them.

"You're the Initiates, not we. It's your game. Ask the Dauntless Born, they'll answer all your questions", Four shouts over his shoulder, grabbing Six hand and running away. Now it's clear, they are dating.

"So, what's our plan?", Gus asks.

"I think we should make different teams. One – the Attackers – attacks the others while another team – the Thieves – go and sneak the flag. The Defenders stay here and defend our flag", I say shrugging.

"That's a good plan actually", one of the Dauntless Born grins.

"Hm, maybe", I shrug. "So who wants to act after that scheme?"

All hands raise so I decide to take leadership over the group.

"Good. So who wants to attack the other team? To distract them?", I ask.

Noah, Amy and two Dauntless Born raise their hands.

"You are the Attackers. Your job isn't 'killing' everyone, it's distracting them, understood?"

They nod and I turn to face the group again.

"Thieves?"

Gus, Hazel, a member and a Dauntless Born raise their hands. I nod at them and ask the last question.

"Defenders?"

The rest raise their hands and we split.

"Wait, what are you going to do?", Amy spits at me. I already don't like her, why is she speaking to me like that?

"I'll work for the Thieves as well, but alone", I shoot back and run towards the Ferris Wheel I spotted. The other team probably hid the flag somewhere you wouldn't expect it so the best way to find it, is going somewhere as high as possible, right? When the Wheel's ladder is only metres away from me, I hear voices.

"Isn't it beautiful?", a female voice whispers.

"It is. But not as beautiful as you are", a man responds. "Nothing is"

The girl mumbles something and the boy suddenly bursts out.

"That's not true, Tris. You have curves and everything else, you just don't see it"

"If you say so", the girl – I realized it is my Instructor Six – sighs. "Look, you have a wish"

"I wish that you would finally see how brave, strong, smart, kind, selfless and beautiful you are", the boy – most likely the other Instructor, Four – says.

"How could I see something that doesn't exist?", Six whispers. She says more but I can't understand the rest.

"By accepting that it does exist"

"I should leave", I whisper and turn around, running away as soundless as I can. That conversation wasn't made for my ears. I shouldn't know that they are dating nor that Six' real name is Tris. They went there to speak privately and not for having an annoying Initiate eavesdropping on them. I shake my head and start climbing a tree. If I can't climb the Ferris Wheel, I should at least try to find the flag from my spot in the tree.

"Ah, there it is", I grin when I see the bright green point. "You can't hide from me, my dears"

"I found it!", I whisper-shout after I found Gus and Hazel. "It's not so far away, they hide it in a tree. But where are the others?"

"They left. Thought that they are better than us. Want all the fame for themselves, what else", Gus answers.

"Well, we know where the flag is and we have a plan", Hazel smirks.

"Mind sharing?", I smirk back.

"Nah", she laughs. "So, first you lead us where the flag is. I don't think that the others already attacked so there are probably people guarding the flag. Me and Gus will cover your back while you rush it, okay? Just run, grab it and we won"

"Good plan", I grin. "Come on, let's win this game"

**~o0o~**

"Oh my gosh, did you see Four's arms?", Bella asks when we reached the dorms.

"Yes, but did you see his abs? Rock-hard!", Emily swarms, "You have no idea how glad I am that he had that T-Shirt on"

'_They had a motive to not say that they are dating so you won't say a thing, Liz!_', I warn myself. But wait, there is a way I could tell them.

"I am so, so, so sorry for you, girls, but I saw him making out with some girl. Seemed to be his girlfriend. I don't think you have a chance when he already has someone, right?", I say grinning. "Same with Six"

"Then we have to separate Four and that girl", Emily snaps.

"Good luck", I smirk and lie down. "Good luck trying something impossible"

"Nothing is impossible. Especially when it is about me getting what I want", Bella snorts. What a bitch.

_**Author's Note:**** That was the shortest chappie ever, right (1440 words)? Oh I have no idea :D Anyway I'm still writing on the "real" chappie so that here is only a "filler". Didn't want to make you guys wait so long and I'm sorry if it was bad... :P**_

_**Stay tuned,**_

_**~Eliza**_


End file.
